Full Moon
by vamcullen
Summary: Two years after Bella and Edward are married they get into a car accident. Edward saves the other driver by turning her. Luna, the girl is different than other vampires her heart still beats, and the sun doesn't affect her, nor does she stop aging...


**Note: I do not own the characters that Stephanie Meyer has created. I only own the characters that i have created.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

"Edward? Edward?!"

"I'm here Bella." I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on the cold snow covered ground. The car not 10 feet away, flipped over and on fire.

"What happened?" I asked him looking at his perfect, un-bruised face.

"The car that was in front of us, hit black ice and started to slide all over the place, and I didn't have enough time to react before I hit the other car. We flipped over. You must have hit your head because you blacked out."

"What happened to the other car?"

Edward looked around then pointed his long pale finger at a crumpled piece of metal not to far away.

"Where's the driver?"

"I cannot do anything; she's lost a lot of blood."

"You can't do anything?" I said as I got up and started to walk over to the body lying next to the crumpled little car. The ground under the body of a small girl was covered in blood. She had long black hair and a pale heart shaped face. She must not even weigh 130 pounds, she's smaller than me.

"Edward…Please?" I said as I sat down next to her and started to pull bits of her hair away from her face.

"I can't. Couldn't you teleport her to the hospital or something?"

"I haven't been to the hospital in Anchorage, and if I take her anywhere else the police and the doctors will ask questions. Please Edward? Do it for me I don't want her to die."

"Okay. We will change her here, but were going to go to the cabin after were done." He said while his fangs started to appear slurring his words a little. He sat down next to me and took the small girl into his arms and began to push her beautiful blood matted hair away from her neck. Then bit her, it only took him a second to put the poison into her blood stream. Edward released his bite and sat her back on the ground as her eyes began to open. As she looked at me I realized that this girl has the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen a human have. They are a teal blue in color, the color of the ocean water but brighter.

"Where am I?" the girl asked as she tried to sit up but Edward pushed her back down.

"We are about 2 hours outside of Anchorage, Alaska. Your car hit some black ice and we ended up having ourselves and accident. My name is Bella and this is my husband Edward. What is yours?" I said with a smile.

"Luna." She said trying to sit up again and this time Edward didn't try to stop her; instead he lifted her into his arms and turned toward me.

"Take us to the cabin before she starts to change."

"Okay. Luna you might want to close your eyes or you're going to get sick."

"Why? Aren't you going to take me to a hospital?" Luna asked us.

"No. You don't need to go to a hospital." Edward said in a stern voice. Just as he said that Luna started to scream out in pain. "Bella get us to the cabin she's changing."

"Okay." I grabbed Edwards arm in one hand and Luna's in the other and began to clear my mind and began to only think of the cabin out in the middle of nowhere. With its beautiful living room; a warm fire aglow in the fire place below a mantel covered in pictures of the entire family.

The next moment that we opened our eyes we were in a living room full of people. Alice with a smile on her face, knowing we were coming was laughing at the others because we scared them. Im guessing that Alice didn't tell anybody that we would be coming by teleporting instead of by car like we planned.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he came to us and began to examine the girl, now passed out in Edwards's arms.

"There was an accident. She was dying; and she has no family. So I changed her. I know Carlisle, Bella and I will train her." Edward said in reply to one of Carlisle's thoughts.

"She's very beautiful." Esme said as she came to stand next to Carlisle and just as Luna began to scream out in pain and opening her eyes in the process. "Wow. Look at her eyes Carlisle. Edward you were sure that she was human before you changed her?"

"Yes Esme, she was human."

"Will you please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Luna said trying to get down out of Edwards arms and Edward letting her. "And what is this about you changing me?" looking at Edward and I like we were freaks.

"Your changing, you're not human anymore. You're becoming a vampire." Emmett said as he came to stand next to Luna and pulling her into a bear hug. "Welcome to the family, little sister." He said as Luna passed out again in Emmett's arms, weather from the loss of blood or from the shock of being told that she isn't human anymore.

"Let's get her up to her room." Esme said and began walking toward the staircase, Emmett following with Luna's small body in his big arms.

* * *

**Read and review please... let me know what you think or what you think is going to happen.**


End file.
